


As it turns out

by YouSetTheTone



Series: Supercat Week Summer 2016 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Supercat Week, Day 2 : Fake Dating AU</p><p>Cat needs a date, Kara offers. There's no way that's going to end well, right ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it turns out

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly wasn't supposed to be this long and I can't believe I wrote almost 6,000 words.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @supercatsetsthetone

Kara was sitting at the counter, pouring herself some cereals, when she heard loud footsteps coming from outside her apartment. Deciding to use her x-ray vision, she winced when she saw Alex, holding what appeared to be a magazine in her hand.

Oh Rao, she was in so much trouble.

There was a knock on the door but it was merely a warning because seconds later Alex had broken in and was standing right in front of her.

“What the fuck, Kara ?! I knew you had a crush on her but really ? Did I have to learn about this like that ?”

Kara looked at Alex, trying to judge how angry she was. On a scale from 1 to 10, Alex was probably at ‘This is as stupid as that time you decided to save a plane’.

Kara stood up, holding her bowl protectively in front of her.

“I don’t have a crush. And it’s not what it looks like, Alex,” she tried to explain.

“Oh really ?” Alex asked. “Because it looks like you’re dating Cat Grant.”

Kara gave Alex an embarrassed smile.

“It’s not real.”

Alex looked down at the front cover of the magazine in her hands. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

“I’m staring at a picture of Cat Grant with her tongue down your throat so you’ll have to forgive me for not believing you, Kara,” she said as she held up the gossip magazine in front of Kara’s blushing face.

“Alex !” Kara admonished before she put her bowl on the counter and ripped the magazine from her sister’s hand. “We didn’t even use tongues,” She muttered in kryptonese.

“And there’s more inside, you know. If these are photoshopped, then they’ve done a damn good job.”

“No, the pictures are real.” She sat down on the couch. “The relationship, however, is not.”

“Oh boy, Kara, what have you done ?”

“Nothing !” she said defensively, “I’m just doing someone a favor.”

“By actually doing said someone ?” Alex dead-panned.

The only answer she got was a cushion thrown in her face.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Just trying to understand the situation here.” She sat down next to Kara. “Care to explain ?”

“You know how Cat’s mother was in town a couple of weeks ago, right ?”

“Yeah, Winn mentioned during game night that Cat was being impossible and that she’d fired three assistants within four days.”

“Tell me about it, I had to find the replacements.”

Since Kara’s promotion about 6 months ago, Cat had gone through a couple dozen of assistants. Kara had thought she’d found the perfect replacement with Vincent but in the end he hadn’t made it through Katherine Grant’s first visit to her daughter. So Kara, who was requested by Cat to approve every single one of her new assistant, had been back to looking for the brave soul who’d be able to best assist Cat, without the help of superpowers.

“So what about Cat’s mother ?”

“I went to Cat’s office the night after her mother left.”

* * *

_Gala, T- Minus 8 weeks_

“Miss Grant ?” Kara knocked softly on the glass door leading to the balcony

Cat was sitting on one of the armchairs, her feet tucked under her body, glass of whiskey in hand. She looked more tired than Kara ever remembered seeing her in all of her days at Catco.

“Kara, I told you, you can call me Cat,” she snapped.

Kara visibly flinched at Cat’s tone. They had sort of become friends over the last few months. Kara had thought that, with her promotion, a distance would create itself between them. It was something, Kara had inadvertently learned one evening Cat had one drink too many, that neither of them wanted. So Kara had not hesitated coming to Cat for advice about her new job. Professional conversations had slowly turned more personal. Kara asked about Carter, Cat asked about Kara, making good on that promise to know more about her. It had all culminated 2 months ago when Kara had finally confessed to being Supergirl. To her surprise, because come on the trick with J’onn totally worked, Cat had told her that she’d known. She had even apologized for her reaction the first time around and that was why she had waited for Kara to come to her. With no more secret between them, it had been easy to build a friendship. It was now very rare for Cat to snap at her, at least when they were alone.

“Right…” she mumbled while fiddling with her glasses nervously.

Cat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I’m sorry. My mother…” she trailed off, “Please take a seat.”

Kara sat down opposite from Cat, hands in her lap.

“I have found a new assistant for you. Her name’s Alice, she starts on Monday.”

She gave Cat the girl’s resume, hoping she’d be satisfied.

“Hm. She seems adequate. I’ll try not to scare her off too soon,” she managed to half-joke. “Thank you, Kara,” she said sincerely.

Kara merely smiled in response.

“Do you need anything else ?”

“You’re not my assistant anymore, Kara.”

“I know. I’m asking as a friend.”

“I’m fine. My mother, she’s been particularly irritating this week, trying to set me up with a boring rich man whose profession I do not care about and who still need his mother to iron his shirts.”

It wasn’t the first time Katherine Grant had done this but it had never seemed to make Cat so exhausted.

“I could have dealt with it if Carter’s father hadn’t cancelled on him again, if fashion hadn’t messed up the layouts, and if my latest assistant hadn’t quit. My mother’s pestering was the last straw and you know how I tend to act rashly in those situation.”

Kara grimaced. After two years as her assistant, Kara indeed knew what Cat was capable of when pushed to the limit. It usually involved firing an entire department until Kara reasoned with her.

“What happened ?”

“I told my mother I was already seeing someone.”

“Oh.” This wasn’t what Kara had expected.

“Yes.” Cat downed the last of her drink. “She wasn’t convinced. Because who would be crazy enough to date Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media, the Ice Queen, if they weren’t compensated in some way ?” She laughed bitterly. “Not that she’s wrong.”

“Mis- Cat, I’m sure that’s not true.”

In fact, Kara knew for a fact that at least one person wanted exactly just that.

“Kara, I can’t keep an assistant for more than an average of two weeks,” she said matter-of-factly.

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

Cat was difficult yes, but she was also one of the most amazing person Kara knew and she wished the other woman would realize that.

“Oh but it does. If I can’t even keep an employee, how could I make a relationship work ?”

“When James and I…when our relationship didn’t work, you told me that having a relationship didn’t define you as person.”

“Of course, it doesn’t ! But my mother invited me to one of her high-society party in two months, in Metropolis. She told me to bring a plus-one. How do you suppose I find a date who knows and tolerates me well enough and who’s willing to face my witch of a mother in such a short amount of time ?”

Kara thought about it for a minute and before she could realize what she was offering, she did the unthinkable.

“I could do it.”

Cat looked up sharply at her. Kara held her gaze. What else was there to do ? Her offer, well thought-out or not, was out now, and Kara wasn’t going to take it back. After all, Kara knew Cat better than most people. And she’d already faced Katherine Grant more time than she could count. Technically, Kara was the perfect candidate.

“Kara, I couldn’t possibly, ask you this.”

“I’m offering.”

Cat seemed to weigh her options.

“Well, I guess, you do fit the description,” she admitted and Kara nodded. “Fine. Kara, if you're still sure about this tomorrow and we’ll have to discuss the details of this little plan of yours.”

“Of course.”

Kara knew her offer would still stand in the morning but she decided not to argue with Cat.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

And it really wasn’t. Except for one thing : Kara had a massive crush on Cat Grant and she was sure fake dating the woman was going to ruin her in more ways than one.

* * *

_Gala, T- Minus 6 weeks_

“Oh, Kara, what have you gotten yourself into ?” Alex said when Kara finished recounting the story

“It’s fine, Alex, really. We’re just pretending to be dating, publicly, in the weeks preceding the event. Then we’re going to attend the gala and that’s it.”

“So what you’ll breakup and you’ll forever be seen as Cat’s young hot ex-girlfriend ?”

“it’s not like that, Alex. We’ll pretend to be together until things die down a bit and then we’ll break up the fake relationship quietly.”

“What about Supergirl?”

“It won’t interfere with her duties. Cat knows, remember ?”

“Alright, alright.”

“I can see you frowning.”

“Well, as your big sister I have to tell you that this is still a terrible plan”

“It’s already done, Alex. And I know what I’m doing. It’s just for a couple of months.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kara smiled and pulled Alex into a sideway hug.

“I know. And I won’t because it doesn’t mean anything.”

Or at least that’s what Kara was trying to tell herself.

“Is she at least a good kisser ?”

Alex took another pillow to the head.

The answer was yes.

* * *

Later that same day, Kara had never been so glad that Cat had given her a windowless office, far away from everyone else. It was barely one in the afternoon and Kara had already heard more crude comments about her and Cat than she ever needed to hear. And whenever Kara had venture in the open space, people would stare and whisper, and Kara had been fed up with it so she’d holed herself in her office, intent on staying there for the rest of the day.

She was so focused on blocking out any noise coming from outside that she didn’t hear the door open until it slammed back shut and startled her.

“And here I thought, it was impossible to startle Supergirl.”

Of course it was Cat.

 “I blocked out the noise,” Kara explained.

Cat hummed before sitting on the armchair Kara had put in the corner.

“Couldn’t stand the whispers ?” Cat guessed.

“I’m sorry, I know I said I could handle it. It just got too much.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Kara. Why do you think I’m here ?”

She didn’t wait for Kara to answer.

“They’re all staring,” Cat explained. “I fired two of them already, they were incompetent anyway.” Kara looked at her in panic and Cat rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t worry Kara, I didn’t fire my new assistant. She’s still got her job. Unlike Eric and Nick.” She paused and sighed. “I thought it would discourage the others but no, they keep staring. Your office is the only decent place on this floor without any glass doors.”

“Well, it’s just for a few weeks, right ?”

A strange look crossed Cat’s face.

“Right. Of course.” She let the silence linger for a bit. “Can I stay here for a while ?”

“Of course.”

.

.

.

They’d been working for the past 40 minutes, when Kara’s phone rang, startling them both.

Cat had asked her assistant to bring some of her things so she could work from Kara’s office. The assistant had looked taken aback by Cat’s request but hadn’t said anything.

 Cat glared at Kara, as though it was her fault someone was calling her.

“Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. “Hi, Lucy.”

Kara saw Cat tilt her head and she knew the older woman was listening.

“Oh my god, Kara !” Lucy yelled into the phone and Kara had to take it away from her ear. “I’m so happy for you.”

Kara could guess where this was going and she didn’t like it, especially knowing Cat could hear everything. No superhearing was needed to be able to hear Lucy squealing through the phone.

“Lucy I’m-“ she started but Lucy didn’t let her finish.

“Honestly you and Cat have been pining for each other for so long, it was about time. Plus all that eye-fucking was starting to get really indecent.”

Kara winced and a blush crept on her cheeks. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. She chanced a look at Cat, expecting her to look furious. Instead, Kara found one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. But Kara didn’t have time to question it as she was pulled back into the conversation with Lucy.

* * *

_Gala, T-Minus 4 weeks_

Kara was spending the evening at the Grant’s household. Cat had argued that it would seem strange if she never spent time with her in her home. Kara had been there before. She had even slept there during her disastrous attempt at watching Carter. Being here as Cat’s girlfriend – fake girlfriend, she had to remind herself – was, however, a completely different thing.

Cat had explained to Kara, that for all Carter knew, they were really dating. He had surprisingly been very enthusiastic, claiming that they were perfect for each other, the minute Kara had stepped in. Kara had glanced awkwardly at Cat to gauge her reaction but she had already turned back to head into the kitchen.

Once they’d cleaned up after eating dinner, they’d decided to watch a movie, the new Ghostbusters per Carter’s request. He had fallen asleep halfway through it, curled up between the two of them.

The end credits were rolling and Kara was watching Carter with fond eyes. When she looked up at Cat, she saw her also smiling down at Carter. Kara let a smile grow on her lips, thinking that she could definitely get used to this. But the second she realized what she’d thought, her smiled disappeared. She couldn’t let herself go there or it would break her. No, she was only helping a friend out and she shouldn’t make it into something it wasn’t.

“Are you alright, Kara ?” Cat asked. Clearly she had noticed the change in Kara’s mood.

 “I- I should probably go. It’s late,” she stammered.

The same strange looked from two weeks ago crossed Cat’s face.

“Let me just put Carter to bed,” She put one hand on her son’s shoulder and shook him lightly. “Carter.”

Carter stirred but didn’t wake up.

“I can carry him,” Kara said despite the urge to leave the place as soon as possible

Cat nodded in approval so Kara gently picked Carter up and followed Cat to his bedroom. She put him down on his bed and Cat pulled the blanket over him.

While Cat tucked him in, Kara felt like she was intruding but didn’t know if it would be rude to leave or not. Deciding to focus on the stuff on one of Carter’s shelf to keep herself busy, she smiled at the small Supergirl figurine and the pictures of him and Cat during various Halloween. What she saw next, however, she hadn’t expected.

“He made me print it,” Cat said from behind her.

It was a picture of Kara and Carter. It had been taken last year when Kara had offered to watch him. They had their Nerf guns drawn up. Kara was making an exaggerated wink and Carter was sticking his tongue out. She remembered that Carter had insisted they took a picture because that was the most fun he’d ever had with someone other than his Mom and he wanted something to remember it.

Kara’s heart had ached for him. She knew well what it was to be the ‘weird one’ at school and not having many friends. So Kara had been unable to say no to him. Not that she would have, mind you, she loved making silly faces in pictures.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about how much fun he’d had. I thought that if he couldn’t spend more time with you, he could at least have the picture,” Cat paused. “In the end he had been safe all along.”

Kara turned to look at Cat and found out that they were standing much closer than what she’d thought.

“Cat, I -“

A phone rang in the living room and when she recognized the ringtone Kara cursed her powers because she’d promised this wouldn’t interfere with Supergirl’s job.

“It’s the DEO.”

Cat understood.

“Go.”

And as Kara was flying, Kara couldn’t help but think that she should have listened to Alex.

* * *

_The Gala_

Cat and Kara were standing side by side. They’d made their entrance about 10 minutes and had yet to run into Katherine Grant. Cat had been pulled into a conversation and Kara could see her patience running thin.

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” She whispered in Cat’s ear and Cat squeezed her hand in acknowledgement.

Kara made her way to the bar and thought about the events of the last few weeks. Since that night at Cat’s penthouse, Kara had tried to distance herself but it was no easy thing when you were pretending to be in a relationship. It didn’t help that Cat was a very observant person.

She’d managed to corner Kara a week ago.  Kara had expected Cat to reprimand her for her poor acting skills but the other woman had surprised her by asking her if she wanted to stop.

_I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Kara. If you want to stop, say the word. I can handle my mother._

Kara had wanted to tell her, that, no, she wasn’t uncomfortable. Far from it actually. But she had refrained and had told Cat that she had just been busy with work and Supergirl duties. Now, Kara was a terrible liar, it was a well-known fact. But Cat was Kara’s boss which meant she knew how much work she had and since part of Cat’s job included tracking Supergirl’s appearances it meant that there was a 99% chance that Cat knew she was lying.

Cat had looked at her suspiciously but hadn’t asked any other questions.

_If you’re sure, then._

Kara had since then managed to pull herself together. Cat couldn’t know Kara was in love with her. If Kara kept acting weird, Cat would come back with more questions and the truth would eventually come out.

She was about to take their drinks when something her superhearing caught onto something.

“Really, Kitty ? It’s time to put an end to this charade. Everybody here knows you’re paying her.”

Kara took their drinks and rushed back to Cat’s side.

“Sorry, it took me so long, Cat. Here’s your drink.” She kissed Cat’s cheek sweetly before handing her the glass. Kara turned to face Katherine and from the corner of her eye, she saw Cat down half of her her drink in one gulp. Kara, deciding to give Cat a bit more time, turned to face Katherine. “Mrs Grant, hello,” She greeted, fake smile firmly in place.

“Whatever she pays you, I can pay you more to put an end to this.”

“She doesn’t pay me anything.”

“Oh please, do you actually expect me to believe that ? You’re young and pretty, surely you can find someone more suitable than my daughter. You must be getting something out of it.”

Kara felt Cat tense next to her so she slipped her hand into Cat’s and softly brushed her thumb against it.

I’m just playing my part, she told herself.

“You’re right. I am getting something out of it.” She saw a look of victory make its way on Katherine’s face and Kara was more than happy to crush it. “I get to be happy with your amazing daughter who is an inspiration to many people and who could do so much better than me. I get to spend time with her very smart son who is a joy to be around. I get to be happy.” She paused, just for effect. “But I don’t expect you to understand that.”

Katherine literally gasped in horror and turned to Cat, clearly expecting her daughter to say something to somehow defend her.

“Did you have anything else to say, Mother ?”

“You’re making a mistake,” she snarled before leaving.

Cat breathed out heavily.

“Well, that went well.”

“I’m sorry. Was it too much ? Did I overstep ?”

“Kara.” Cat turned to face her. “You apologize too much.” She tugged on Kara’s hand and lead her to the center of the room where many couples were dancing

“What a-are you doing ?”

“Dancing with you.” She placed Kara’s left hand on her hips and gently took the right one in hers.

Kara was sure she was going to faint. She was dancing. She was dancing with Cat Grant.  This was the most intimate that they’d been since they’d started fake-dating. They’d kissed before – once actually, for the paparazzi shot - and it had been amazing, but having Cat in her arms, Cat’s cheek against her own, Kara didn’t think there was anything comparable.

“Relax,” Cat whispered in her ear. “My mother is watching us.”

Kara mentally kicked herself. They needed to keep up the appearances so Cat had invited her to dance but only because of their arrangement.

“What you said to her,” Cat began, “Did you mean it ?”

Unless maybe it wasn’t.

“Yes.”

* * *

_Gala, 2 weeks after_

Kara was standing on one of Catco’s balcony. It was the first time in three days that the sun was shining and Kara was trying to enjoy it. She usually had her lunch in her office but today she’d decided that sitting in the sun was a much better decision.

With the rainy weather of the last few days and the impending ‘break-up’ with Cat, her mood had been pretty low. Soaking up some rays of sunshine helped.

She heard someone approaching her but her eyes remained closed.

“Hey Kara,” Winn said, “Can we talk ?”

Their friendship had been strained since the reveal of her relationship with Cat. Kara had only told Alex that it was fake. Winn had not taken the news well. On one hand, Kara regretted not being able to tell him the truth, but on the other, Winn was her friend so wasn’t he supposed to be supportive of her ?

“I want to apologize. I shouldn’t have reacted like this. You and Cat look really happy and…I’m happy for you.”

He sounded so sincere and Kara felt some tear prickling in her eyes. She put her head in her hands and willed herself not to cry. Here was her friend was being supportive of a fake relationship that Kara desperately wanted to be real.

“Kara ?”

“We’re not together,” she finally let out

“You broke up ?”

“No, we never were a couple.”

“But what about the pictures in the tabloids ? And that gala you went to together ?”

“It was all fake. Cat needed a date, I offered. We’re supposed to break up soon.”

“I’m sorry."

“Aren’t you angry ? I lied to you.”

“You did.”

“So ?”

“Obviously you lied about the relationship but from what I can see right now your feelings are real, Kara.”

“I don’t know what to do, Winn.”

“Have you talked to Cat about this ?”

“Of course not. I just know we’ve said we’d end the relationship a couple of weeks after the trip to Metropolis.”

“Kara, have you…Have you considered that maybe Cat doesn’t want to break up ?”

She had. Especially after their dance at the party. But Cat had been nothing but distant since then so Kara could only guess she’d imagined it all.

“That’s crazy, Winn.”

“I don’t know, Kara. She’s been nicer since you started this thing. And I really thought you two were together.”

Kara wanted nothing more than for him to be right but she didn’t think she had the energy to hope anymore. Cat was obviously not interested in Kara like that and soon Kara will have to go on knowing that she’ll never be able to have Cat this close to her ever again.

* * *

The following night, Kara was packing her things up, ready to leave, when she heard her name being whispered.

It was Cat. Kara sighed. She was usually happy when Cat called out her name, knowing that she would hear. But tonight, Kara imagined that they were finally going to talk about their break-up.

She could easily pretend she had already left but decided against it. It was better to get it over with. So, with a heavy heart, she headed to Cat’s office.

“You called ?” she said as she entered

Cat looked up from her phone.

“I did.” She put her phone in her bag and walked to Kara.

Kara tried to brace herself for what was coming next. This was it, what Alex had warned her about. She was going to get her heart broken and she could only blame herself for bringing this upon her. Kara tried to tell herself that, at least, she wouldn’t wake up every morning wondering if today was going to be the day.

“Carter wanted me to me to ask you if you would like to join us for the evening ?”

Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out. Wait what ?

“I thought it was pretty clear.”

Oops, had Kara said that out loud ?

“No, yes, it was. I’m sorry. I just…”

“You what ?” Cat questioned.

This was her opening. If Kara wanted to clarify their situation, this was her occasion. Cat looked at her expectantly and Kara willed herself to be brave.

“Nothing,” she finally said. “I would love to join you.”

“Alright then,” she said as she went to pick up her bag from the desk. “We’re having pizza tonight.”

“I hope you ordered extra.”

“Yes, I learned my lesson the first time.”

They headed towards Cat’s elevator and Kara tried not to think about the fact that she’d already been around long enough to be there for Pizza night - which happened once a month - a second time. She tried to ignore the fact that they sounded awfully domestic for a fake couple.

No, she reminded herself. Cat had been acting cold since the gala and the invitation was only because Carter had asked and Cat couldn’t refuse him anything.

* * *

_Gala, 3 weeks after_

“Kara ?”

“Yeah, Alex ?” Kara answered, mouth full of ice cream. They were curled up on the couch, movie playing in the background.

“You haven’t talked about it and I haven’t pushed but is your fake dating thing still going with Cat ?”

Kara sighed. She took one last spoonful of ice cream before setting the pint on the coffee table.

“I don’t know,” Kara answered honestly.

“So you haven’t broken up ?”

“No.”

“But you haven’t talked about it either ?”

“No.”

“Kara...” Alex said, disapproval clear in her voice.

“I know, Alex, it’s bad. But she hasn’t said anything and I…I just can’t bring the topic up.”

Kara glanced at her sister who was smiling sympathetically.

“I love her, Alex.” she admitted quietly, her voice breaking at the end.

Everything Kara had been holding in came rushing back and she broke down in her sister’s arms.

“Oh Kara,” Alex said, hugging her tightly, “I know, I know.”

 * * *

_Gala, 4 weeks after_

Cat Grant was sitting in her office, staring helplessly at the screen. Supergirl had just been fighting with the latest National City villain. Kara, with the help of the DEO, had been trying to capture him relentlessly for the past couple of days.

The DEO had been figuring out a way to weaken him when he’d attacked the city again. Kara had been gone the minute she’d heard the news, not caring that this one villain could actually hurt her.

Cat had watched every minute of the fight, hands clenched tightly around the armrests of her chair. When Kara had been thrown to the ground for the 3rd time and hadn’t gotten up right away, Cat had held her breath. When Kara’s heat vision had flickered before failing completely, she was sure her heart stopped. She knew what it meant. Kara had run herself down and she was now powerless.

The villain had struck her again and fled while Kara had remained still on the ground. The DEO had intervened right after that. They’d taken Kara away and soon news of the monster’s capture had made its way on all the TV and radio stations in National City.

No news was given about Supergirl.

She was startled out of her thoughts by her assistant.

“I’ve got the layouts you asked for.”

Cat stared into space, still shaken by the fight she’d witnessed. Making a decision, she quickly gathered up her things and made her way towards the door.

She stopped at Winn’s desk. He was talking in hushed tones with James and stopped immediately when he saw her.

“Any news ?”

They shook their head. As far as Cat knew, the two still believed Kara and her were dating so there was no reason for them to deny her the information.

“Maggie, I’m going. James and Winn, you’re in charge.”

“Miss Grant, I’m not sure –“ James began but stopped short when he saw the glare Cat was sending his way. “Never mind.”

Cat got into her elevator and took her phone out. After a quick search, she dialed the number of the one person who’d be able to give her answer.

“Danvers,” Alex answered.

“Agent Danvers. Where is she ?”

“Miss Grant, we’re taking care of her right now.”

“Where is she ?” Cat asked more sternly this time.

“We’re on our way to the DEO,” Alex relented.

“Take me there.”

“Miss Grant, we can’t disclose the location –“

“I believe I made myself clear. If you don’t cooperate with me, remember that I can release the existence of your organization to the entire population within 5 minutes.”

It was an empty threat. Cat knew it. Alex knew it. And yet.

“J’onn will pick you up.”

That’s how Cat found herself flying with the Martian. It was faster, he’d argued when she’d initially refused. Cat was afraid of heights. And though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone, the only person she wanted to fly with was Kara.

They arrived at the DEO within 10 minutes. J’onn lead her to some chairs, telling her they’d keep her updated before leaving.

Cat didn’t know how long she waited. All she could think about was Kara and how she had helplessly fallen in love with the girl. How, if she’d been a better person, she would have let her go by ending their fake relationship. Because that’s all it was : a fake relationship. She wasn’t good enough for Kara, and that was if Kara even wanted her. She should have ended it but she’d been too coward and selfish to actually do it.

“Miss Grant ?”

“Agent Danvers."

“It’s Alex," she answered, surprising Cat.

“You’re my sister’s girlfriend,” Alex offered as an explanation.

“That’s hardly true.”

Cat knew Alex was aware that hers and Kara’s relationship was a ruse. Kara had informed her that she’d told her sister. She had feared that Cat would be mad but Cat had quickly dismissed the idea. It was normal for Kara to tell her sister about it.

“Spare me the act. I can see how worried you are about her.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

How Cat found herself having a heart to heart with Alex, she didn’t know. But maybe that was exactly what she needed.

“But it does. Your relationship, it’s not as fake as the two of you believe.” She let the thought sink in before continuing. “Kara’s awake. She’s a bit banged up but she’ll be fine. And her powers should be back in a couple of days.”

“Does she know –“

“That you’re here ? No.”

“Why ?”

“I thought you could let her know yourself.”

Cat nodded and Alex took her to Kara’s room. She looked to Alex with uncertainty before sliding the door open. Cat walked in quietly, so quietly that Kara, deprived of her superpowers, didn’t hear her. She had her eyes closed, a small smile on her face, as the light of what Cat guessed to be a sunbed shone on her.

“Hi.”

Kara’s eyes opened and immediately tried to sit up. Cat, however, was faster as she crossed the room and put a gentle hand on Kara’s shoulder to prevent her from moving.

“Don’t. You need to rest.”

Cat was glad to note that Kara didn’t fight her and lied back.

“Cat. What are you doing here ?”

“I saw the fight.”

“They let you come here?”

“I…insisted.” Kara looked questioningly at her. “I was worried,” Cat clarified.

“Oh well nothing too bad as you can see.”

“Indeed. Alex says you just need to rest.”

“Alex uh ?” Kara inquired.

“She gave me her authorization.”

“She did?”

Cat nodded and silence fell upon them, neither really knowing what to say.

“I believe I haven’t been really fair to you, Kara,” Cat finally said.

“Why ?”

“I’ve avoided bringing up our ‘break-up’.”

She saw Kara deflate at the mention of the break-up. Until she realized what Cat had said.

“You’ve avoided it. Why ?”

“Because I didn’t want to bring it up.”

Cat brushed a strand of hair from Kara’s face and let her fingers linger on her cheek.

“I let myself fall in love with you.”

She saw Kara sucked in a breath.

“And I shouldn’t have. You’re too good for this,” she paused. “For me.”

She started to withdraw her hand but Kara caught her wrist effortlessly and tugged her down so that their face were only inches away.

“Don’t you ever say that again.”

“Why?” Cat challenged.

 “Because I love you too” Kara whispered to her before capturing Cat’s lips with her own.


End file.
